A New Identity
by MusicalPrime
Summary: It's Sakura's Stand but I renamed it since the title didn't fit. There is more to Miko Nakadai than meets the eye, especially when it comes to ninjas. Better summary inside.
1. Sakura

**Summary: Sakura had been stalking the autobots ever since she was first assigned to them. A dark past and unkown secrets awaiten the autobots. Miko's courage and strength are put to the test as she faces a long time enemy. No pairings (or will there? hehe).**

* * *

Outnumbered, outmatched, outsmarted. That's what the autobots felt like at that moment. All around them were decepticons. A dark laugh caught everyone's attention as Megatron strolled calmly closer with an evil smirk etched on his face. Optimus glared into the optics of the one he used to call brother.

"Well, Optimus. It seems that this has finally come to an end." Megatron stated clearly. Optimus was about to retort when the ground shook and a long gash in the earth split halfway between where Optimus and Megatron were facing. Everyone turned towards the cause of the disturbance and saw a human figure holding a sword, which had been thrust into the ground. The human stood up and glared at the decepticon leader. The mystery person was wearing a midnight blue ninja uniform that only showed the persons eyes.

"Megatron, if you don't wish to be destroyed, along with your decepticons, I suggest you back off." She growled. Her voice was clearly feminine and was calm. Megatron laughed cruelly. Her eyes narrowed as she jumped at an impossible height and decapitated a nearby vehicons. Megatron stopped laughing.

"Decepticons, deal with the pest!" Megatron growled, but it was too late. She was already attacking more cons. Finally they retreated and left the girl with the autobots staring in shock. They had helped in the fight, but didn't understand how the girl was able to fight so well. She took notice of their staring and dropped onto one knee and shoved the tip of the sword into the ground. She bowed her head respectfully.

"Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots; my name is Sakura and-" she started, but was cut off.

"Woah, woah, woah; how do you know Optimus?" Bulkhead asked. She didn't raise her head.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you autobots. I know of your human friends, all of your battles. I know your war like the back of my hand. My request is to join you in your fight for peace, for it seems that the lives of my people are also in danger." She stated. Optimus walked up to her.

"Why are you bowing?" he questioned calmly. She gingerly looked up at him; her dark brown eyes were aflame.

"First rule, show respect to those who deserve it; Optimus Prime, you know nothing about what I've been through." She responded. Suddenly a ground bridge opened and she stood. She slid the blade back into its holster that was strapped to her back. "That's Ratchet, is it not?" she asked as she pointed to the red and white mech walking through.

"Optimus, what's going on? I lost all of your life signals!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Calm down, doctor. Everything's fine." Sakura said. Ratchet finally took notice of her and groaned.

"We have to deal with another human charge?" he asked Optimus. Sakura advanced forward quickly.

"Listen, I've been through a lot lately. I've saved all of your butts more than you can count! I don't need any protection!" she growled. Ratchet scoffed.

"Really?" he dared. Sakura calmly reached backwards and grabbed the hilt of her trusted sword. With one fluid motion she pulled it out and got in a fighting stance. This seemed to shock the medic. The slight fear on his face was enough for Sakura and she put the sword away.

"Yes, really." She stated. Bee whirred at her.

"How have you been able to follow us?" Arcee translated for Bee. Sakura merely shrugged.

"I can hide almost anywhere. I'm silent and cunning. I know how to save a life," she glanced at the medic; then turned to Optimus. "And take it."

"What do you want with us?" Arcee demanded. Sakura remained calm.

"I thought I made myself clear, I apologize for not doing so. I'm interested in becoming a part of Team Prime." The autobots looked at each other, trying to decide what to do.

"For now, you may come." Optimus answered. Sakura nodded and followed them into the base. First thing she noticed was the Asian girl with the black hair and pink streaks.

"You!" the two girls shouted at the same time.


	2. New Side of Miko

Miko gripped the railing harder as she stared down at Sakura. Sakura returned the glare and got into a battle ready position. The autobots and other humans stared at the two in confusion.

"Miko, it's been a while." Sakura said; venom filled her voice.

"Too long, Sakura." She responded. With one jump Sakura was able to perch on the railing near Miko. "I thought I finally got away from you when I transferred here." Sakura laughed at her arrogance.

"I was sent on a new mission; one that involved your little friends here." She motioned to the autobots.

"Miko, who is this?" Jack questioned. Miko turned to the raven-haired teen.

"Sakura, we have a…interesting past." She stated. She then turned back to Sakura, who had drawn her sword.

"Care to dance?" Sakura asked coldly. Before Miko could respond Bulkhead protectively grabbed her.

"Why are you threatening Miko?" he demanded. Sakura's eyes darted to him.

"That's none of your concern. I've never really trusted most of humankind. To tell you the truth, most people bug me to no extent." Sakura answered and looked to Jack, who was protectively standing in front of Raf. She extended her arm so that the blade was under his chin. "Not bad looking I must admit." Arcee growled from her spot next to Optimus. "So Miko never told you of her past."

"Sakura, please don't drag them into this!" Miko pleaded. No one had ever seen this side of Miko before. The usually loud girl was scary quiet. Sakura scowled.

"Please, I didn't do this to them. You did, Miko. You just couldn't stay in Japan could you? I'm no threat to the autobots, that's against my orders to be. But these humans are nothing to me." Sakura growled. Arcee stepped forward, obviously pissed off.

"I swear if you even lay a hand on Jack I'll-" she started.

"You'll what? Shoot me? You and I both know that's not a fight you'd likely win. You're not allowed to bring harm upon humans, am I wrong?" Sakura retorted. After Arcee backed off Sakura turned her attention back to Miko. "You have 3 hrs. to prepare and tell them _everything._" With that Sakura leapt off of the rail and left the base. Everyone stood in complete shock and horror at what just happened. Miko looked pale and terrified. She took out her phone and called someone. She was speaking hurriedly in Japanese. Finally she sighed and hung up. She turned to Bulkhead with a determined look on her face.

"Take me home." She commanded calmly. Everyone was quiet; no one had seen the usually hyper-active girl so monotone and level-headed. To be honest, it scared her guardian. He silently transformed and she hopped in. As they drove out of the base Miko noticed that Bulkhead felt uneasy. "I'll be fine, Bulk." She stated calmly. Bulkhead didn't respond as they drove into her driveway. She hesitated. "Go back to the base, I'll be there soon." She hopped out and watched him slowly drive away. She strode into the house and went straight to her room to prepare for the fight that was sure to happen.

* * *

BTW: I had just randomly chosen a person for the second character. This story's mainly between Sakura and Miko.

I thought this wouldn't be that good of a story but I'm glad to hear that you guys already like it! :)


	3. Miko Stands Up

The autobots and humans, excluding Miko, stood in the base pondering what had just happened. Apparently Miko had a long-time ninja enemy who returned and is now threatening her. Bulkhead paced angrily. He knew Miko was in trouble and she didn't explain what was wrong exactly. He slammed his hand against a nearby machine, crushing it useless.

"Bulkhead, I-" Ratchet started to scowl.

"What? You needed that? You know what I need? To know that Miko's not gonna get hurt by a fraggin' ninja!" Bulkhead roared. He felt something on his shoulder and looked to see a ninja in a dark crimson uniform. "GAH!" he gasped and the ninja stood from her crouched position.

"Relax, Bulk! It's me!" Miko exclaimed, motioning to herself. Everyone in the base stared at her in shock. Only her eyes were showing through the dark red ninja outfit. A sword was strung to her back and she stood tall and proud. Her eyes were the familiar excited, welcoming ones as before this happened to them. Something new was also in them; sadness was evident in them.

"Miko…what's going on?" Jack hesitantly asked. Miko swiftly jumped from Bulkhead's shoulder over to the railing that was a good 10 ft. away and landed with ease on the metal bars.

"It's time to finish this thing between Sakura and I." she stated. Then she turned to face everyone else. "I'm tired of hiding; wondering when I'd see her again. Ever since meeting you guys I've become braver."

"We will help you in any way we can, Miko." Optimus promised. Miko's eyes softened slightly.

"Then promise me this: no matter what happens, no matter how close I am to death, don't intervene. Don't come to my rescue; don't even be present for the battle. It's only between Sakura and me." Miko demanded. Everyone was shocked at the request. The look on Bulkhead's face showed Miko that he was hurt and concerned.

"Miko, she might kill you!" he exclaimed. Miko looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I know that, Bulk. But you don't know how dangerous she is to everyone. Get in her way and she'll destroy you. I'm the only one who's been able to stand up against her without getting my head chopped off." Miko sounded slightly sad when she said this.

"Aw, I'm flattered." A voice of pure evil sounded from a corner of the room.

"Scrap, how do you do that entering-without-getting-caught thing?" Arcee asked, slightly surprised at the sudden visitor. Sakura walked up.

"Looks like you finally decided to tell them the truth. Now that my job is done, I can kill them." Sakura stated coldly. Miko jumped from the railing and grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Leave them out of this!" Miko hissed; her eyes were full of anger and hatred. "We're not having this battle here. Somewhere secluded is better so no one will see us." Sakura nodded slightly, but not of fear. Miko turned to Ratchet. "Open the ground bridge where there'll be no human interference."

"But Miko, that's too dangerous." Ratchet rasped, showing that he obviously had a soft spot for the femme. Miko gave him a pleading look that caused Ratchet to sigh and turn to the computer. Bulkhead walked up and smashed the controls. Of course Ratchet could fix it, but not soon enough for the fight.

"The ground bridge is out of order." Bulkhead growled protectively. Miko glared slightly at her guardian.

"Then I guess it's to the desert then." Miko stated as she turned to Sakura.

"Your friends aren't coming?" Sakura taunted. Miko narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "The way it's always been?"

"The war ends here, at the end one shall stand…" Miko started.

"And one shall fall." Sakura finished. None of them noticed the expressions on the confused bots faces. How did they know about that saying (most commonly used by Megatron and Optimus)? "I'll be nice and give you a 10 minute head start. Run, Miko. Run." Miko turned from the crowd watching her and bolted with an inhuman speed out of the base. Sakura turned to the glaring autobots. Even Optimus showed small signs of disgust. She smirked at the expression she was given by Bulkhead. "See ya." She finally said after the 10 minutes were up and raced out of the base to confront Miko.

* * *

Next chapter is up! :D

Next time: Miko faces Sakura as more secrets, darker than ever, are revealed!

Reviews are welcomed!


	4. The Battle

Sakura knew where to go to find Miko. Miko wouldn't go towards the city so she had to head behind the base to get to her foe. Miko shrunk even more into her hiding place, waiting for the right moment to strike. When her enemy came into view she sprung out and tackled Sakura to the ground. Miko leapt up and unsheaved her sword while Sakura stood. Sakura was barely able to block the other girl's sword with her own. Their sword clanged together over and over as they fought.

Meanwhile…

Everyone in the base was watching the battle through a security monitor. Bulkhead watched with anger and worry. Optimus watched with curiosity. His optics widened and he paused the footage when there was a close picture of Sakura's sword. He made Ratchet zoom in on the hilt. At first everyone was confused, but then they saw the strange markings.

"By the All Spark!" Ratchet gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Bulkhead growled.

"We have to get Miko out of there!" he yelled. But before he could storm out of the base Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bulkhead, I know this news is unsettling, but we must have faith in Miko." Optimus stated.

"I'm confused, what did you guys find out?" Raf asked. Optimus turned to the young boy.

"On Cybertron there was a cult known as Swords of Destiny. They were very powerful cyberninja's that were neither autobot nor decepticon. Those markings on Sakura's sword are those of a cyberninja that belongs to the group." Optimus explained.

"Then that means that Miko is fighting a Cybertronian?" Jack asked. The bots nodded numbly.

"My question is how did Miko become involved with one?" Ratchet asked. Everyone fell silent. Bulkhead called the earpiece that Miko had.

"What do you want, Bulk? I'm kinda busy right now!" Miko growled. Another clang of metal sounded.

"Miko, Sakura isn't a human! She's a cyberninja!" Bulkhead responded frantically. For a moment all they could hear were the metal clanking sounds. "Miko?"

"I know, Bulk." She whispered, and then disconnected the call. Suddenly they couldn't find her location. They were blind to the fight.

At the battle…

Miko felt bad for not explaining herself to her guardian, her best friend. But he couldn't know yet, not until it's safe. Slowly the girls were becoming exhausted, their breaths shorter and harder. Miko saw something at the corner of her eye and hatched a plan. She kicked Sakura as hard as she could in her stomach, sending her flying, and ran to a rock fortress. She managed to knock the large boulder down. It tumbled towards Sakura, who was unable to move out of the way. Her screams of pain echoed in Miko's ears as she walked up to the girl being crushed under a rock. Sakura stared at Miko with hatred.

"Go on, kill me. Anyone else would." Sakura spat.

"Sakura, even though I would love to kill you now, that's not the honorable thing to do. This battle between us is over. Goodbye." Miko growled as she turned away. Before she could leave, however, something stabbed her through her stomach. A normal human would die immediately, but not Miko. She yanked Sakura's sword out and threw it to the ground. Miko ran off in the direction of the base.

At the base…

Bulkhead was becoming more and more impatient as the time slowly ticked by. Suddenly everyone heard footsteps coming from the tunnel. The bots stood at the entrance with their charges. Slowly a dark crimson ninja emerged, bleeding terribly.

"At least it's over…" Miko stated before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and passed out.

* * *

Here's chapter 4! By the way this is going to be a short story so don't expect too many more chapters.

Sorry I can't write battle scenes that well! :(

Reviews are welcomed gladly! :)


	5. Secrets and Transformations

Miko awoke to find herself in the med bay. She sat up and groaned from the pain in her gut. She looked down at her outfit to see herself still a ninja. She sighed and walked out of the room. When she got to the main hanger she was grabbed and nearly thrown up into the air. She cringed at the sudden movement and looked up to see her guardian grinning happily.

"You nearly gave me a sparkattack!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now please don't do that while I'm recovering." Miko slightly whined. Bulk chuckled and set her down. She looked up to see Jack and Raf talking on the deck. Before she could go talk to them she heard 2 mechs walk up to her.

"Miko, may we speak with you?" Optimus asked, motioning to himself and Ratchet. Miko shrugged. "We have reason to believe you're not telling us everything."

"What are you talking about?" Miko asked.

"Tell us the truth, cyberninja." Ratchet growled. Miko gaped at the two mechs, thankful that only her eyes were the only things visible. Raf and Jack were silent and staring down at Miko. The girl took a half step back.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Miko claimed.

"Miko, we observed your sword." Optimus stated. He hand shot behind her to find that the sword was missing.

"Return that at once!" she yelled. Everyone cringed at her outburst. "Fine! Yes I'm Cybertronian!"

"You could've helped us fight this whole time and never did anything?" Bulkhead questioned angrily. Miko turned to her guardian.

"Yeah, but I had every reason to keep it a secret!" she hissed. Bulkhead stared shocked at her sudden change in mood. She noticed and sighed. "You don't understand the situation I'm currently in. It's a secret I had to keep."

"Miko, explain why you kept this from us." Optimus stated. All eyes were on the girl who was growing angrier.

"You think you're the only Prime here? You think Sakura and I are the _only _cyberninja's reincarnated on earth? Well I've got news for you Prime!" Miko shouted and jumped onto the railing of the next to Jack and pointed down at him. "Jacky here is the only cyberninja Prime!" everyone stared at Jack surprised.

"What? I'm no Prime!" Jack claimed. Miko laughed at his shock.

"You don't remember anything, do you? I'm not surprised." Miko stated. She jumped down. June was about to say something when Miko raised a hand. "Don't bother, June."

"Miko, stop this at once!" Arcee growled. She cried out in pain when something stabbed her hand. She examined it to find a kunai sticking out of it. She glared at the ninja responsible for it.

"Don't try to interfere. You wanted to know the truth and I'm giving it to you." Miko growled. She turned to see Jack backing up slowly. Miko pulled out something.

"Miko where did you-" Optimus started.

"Winterstreak Prime, awaken and regain your memories!" Miko exclaimed. It glowed blue and shot a beam out at Jack. He fell back and glowed white.

"Jack!" Arcee gasped. Miko quickly turned to Optimus.

"Quick! Give me my sword!" Miko stated. "When he wakes up he'll have a freak out moment then pass out again." She looked back to the glowing boy. Ratchet handed her the blade and Miko got ready. "Raf, June, get off of the deck, it's too dangerous for ya." They nodded and stood next to an autobot. When the glowing stopped a white ninja was on the ground. Before anyone could speak he jumped up and started swinging his sword at Miko, every attack she blocked with ease. Finally he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Miko scooted his blade away and returned her own to its holster. Miko kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "Wake up, Winterstreak." She whispered. After a few moments the ninja's eyes opened slowly. Miko helped him sit up.

"Crimsonbreak, why did you do that?" he gasped. Everyone looked at them confused but Miko's eyes showed that she was smiling.

"I'll explain later, Wints." She laughed as she helped him stand. The two noticed the bots and humans staring at them in shock. Jack/Winterstreak leaned against the railing and looked at everyone.

"Guys, I'm still me. I just have my memories back." He said. Arcee walked up, a shocked look was planted on her face.

"Jack? You're a…Prime?" Arcee asked. Jack scratched the back of his head.

"Surprising, huh?" he stated. Arcee gave him a small smile. Miko jumped down to where Raf was standing.

"There is one last person joining the party. Our old medic." Miko stated with a smirk and held the device in front of Raf. "Yellowbeam, awaken and regain your memories!" the blue beam hit the young Raf and he fell as he began to glow yellow. Bee whirred sadly and the two ninjas looked up at him.

"Don't worry, Bee. He's going to be fine; he's turning back into his original self." Winterstreak comforted the scout. Everyone backed away when the glowing stopped. Raf did the freak-out thing but Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak were able to hold him off until he collapsed into Crimsonbreak's arms. His outfit was a bright yellow that matched Bee's. When Yellowbeam woke up he was trembling.

"B-Bee?" he stuttered. Crimsonbreak looked up at Yellowbeam's guardian who laid down a hand for Yellowbeam to climb on. "This is crazy! I-I can't be a cyberninja!" the boy looked terrified as he hugged his guardian.

"And I'm still not so sure I deserve to be a Prime." Winterstreak muttered. Crimsonbreak looked at the two then sighed.

"Guys, I know this is weird, but you now remember your past. Yellowbeam, you were the best medic there was for the cyberninja's!" Crimsonbreak exclaimed as the yellow ninja merely shrugged; Crimsonbreak turned to Winterstreak. "Wints, you're our leader. You have been since before you became a Prime!" Winterstreak looked away. "C'mon! You're just as tough as any of the autobots!"

"Should I be offended?" Arcee joked. Crimsonbreak bowed her head and she began to glow red. When the light died down she was once again Miko. The boys did the same and returned to their normal selves. Optimus walked up to the teens.

"I think now would be the best time for the story of you three." He said with a smile.

* * *

Hmmmmm I don't think I'm going to kill off Sakura juuuuuuuuuust yet hehe

Review! :)


	6. History Lesson

Crimsonbreak looked at her partners who were slightly shocked at their new transformation. She sighed and turned back to the autobots.

"I guess the best way to explain this is to start from the beginning." She stated calmly. "Winterstreak hadn't been a Prime when I first met him. Yellowbeam, on the other hand, I met shortly afterwards." Optimus motioned for her to continue.

**Flashback **

Crimsonbreak continued to talk to Fernblaze and Yellowbeam, not noticing Winterstreak Prime walking up behind her.

"Crimsonbreak, may I speak with you for a moment?" Winterstreak asked, causing the cyberninja to jump. She swirled around to see her leader standing there.

"Sure, Wints! Later guys!" she answered and followed the Prime to where they could talk alone. Before she could ask Winterstreak, he pulled out a strange device. She looked into his eyes confused. "What? Now?" she whispered.

"Yes, now. Crimsonbreak, you're the only one I can trust with this assignment. The war between the autobots and decepticons is starting to affect us negatively. Moonstrike is planning on betraying us."

"I knew she would. How long have we been fighting again?" Crimsonbreak joked. Winterstreak's expression (well…eyes) was unchanged.

"Crimson, I'm serious. You and Moonstrike will be the only ones with their memories. It's up to you to find us when the war is over."

"But Wints! Why does she get to keep her memories too?" Crimsonbreak whined.

"Because it's the only way she'll agree to being reincarnated. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay under the radar and still keep her under control." Winterstreak crossed his arms as Crimsonbreak groaned. "Come on, Crimson. We need you to do this." He held out the device. Crimsonbreak took it in her hand.

"When do I return your memories?" she asked.

"When the war is over would be best." He answered.

**End of flashback**

Everyone listened carefully to the story. Raf/Yellowbeam looked surprised.

"That's what you two were talking about? Fernblaze and I swore that you guys were dating or something!" he exclaimed, then covered his mouth quickly.

"Beamer, what the heck are you talking about?" Miko/Crimsonbreak stammered. Now that she wasn't in ninja form everyone could plainly see her blushing nervously. Jack/Winterstreak's expression remained calm.

"Okay so I understand why you became humans, but how did the war affects you?" Optimus asked. Jack/Winterstreak stepped forward and sighed.

"I believe I can explain that." He started.

**Flashback**

Winterstreak strode next to Nightshade, his longtime partner. They walked through a small city on the outskirts of the cyberninja country on Cybertron. Protecting this town was the most important thing at the time. They had no reason to fear the autobots, the decepticons were another story.

"Man, this is boring!" Nightshade groaned. Winterstreak nodded slightly.

"But it's our duty to protect others." He responded. Nightshade laughed and shook his head.

"It's no wonder you're a Prime!" he stated.

"I'm no Prime…" Winterstreak murmured. Before he could retort, a shot rang out and nearly hit Nightshade. The two turned swiftly to see Soundwave and Starscream starting to attack. The ninja's pulled out their swords. Winterstreak jumped onto Starscream's arm and ruined all of his missiles.

"OW! Frag you little freak! I needed those!" Starscream screeched. He grabbed the boy and almost crushed him; before Winterstreak was killed Nightshade threw one of his throwing stars at the mech. Starscream dropped the ninja and screamed in pain and flew away. The boys turned around to see Soundwave about to shoot a bystander.

"Hey freak!" Nightshade yelled. Soundwave turned to barely dodge a kunai. He shot at them unexpectedly. Winterstreak dodged but Nightshade wasn't so lucky. Soundwave noticed the lack of his comrade and flew away a well. Winterstreak dropped his sword and kneeled next to his friend.

"Nightshade!" he gasped. _Oh Primus please let it not be true! _Winterstreak silently begged.

"Hey, Wints; don't cry." Nightshade painfully chuckled. Winterstreak hadn't even noticed the tears that were forming. "Keep fighting, kid." And with those final words, Nightshade died. Winterstreak's hands started to tremble as he stared at his old partner.

**End flashback**

Jack/Winterstreak's hands were trembling again as he retold his story. He struggled to retain his composure and keep from crying. Arcee stared at him in shock. He had lost a partner as well and she had yelled at him saying that he never knew the pain of it. Of course he didn't have his memories then and they had just met, but the guilt still flooded through her. June stared at him speechless.

"I've never forgiven myself for allowing him to die…" he whispered. Miko/Crimsonbreak walked up and smacked him upside the head.

"I've told you like a jillion times that it's not your fault!" she scolded, causing some of those present to chuckle slightly. Raf/Yellowbeam looked up at everyone.

"That's where I lived at the time. I had just got out of med school." He said with a grin. Surprisingly Ratchet kneeled down and allowed Raf/Yellowbeam to give him a high-five. The humans chuckled slightly until the alarm went off signaling Fowler's arrival. Miko/Crimsonbreak smirked happily as the other 2 cyberninja's stood confused at her reaction. When Fowler was about to yell "Prime" Miko/Crimsonbreak pushed him into a nearby room.

"They have their memories back. It's time to face Moonstrike once and for all." She growled. The whole time Fowler had known about her past.

"Just don't get yourselves killed or the men back at the Pentagon will have my head." He muttered jokingly. She nodded and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Bulkhead asked.

"Fowler knew the whole time about me." Miko/Crimsonbreak answered with a shrug. When he was about to question further the glare he was given shut him up. "I think we can all agree that it's high-time we stop Moonstrike once and for all. No, I didn't kill her, I made a promise back on Cybertron." She stated while glancing at Jack/Winterstreak.

"Wait, who's Moonstrike?" Arcee asked.

"Sakura…" the three ninjas answered together.

* * *

Meh, I'm changing the name of my story. It doesn't really fit with it. Ideas on a new title?


	7. Fears, Tears, and Hope

Everyone stared at Miko/Crimsonbreak, Jack/Winterstreak, and Raf/Yellowbeam in surprise. They knew that Sakura was a cyberninja but didn't know that she was Moonstrike. She had betrayed the others long ago and was known to be quite ruthless.

"That's why I was scared when I saw her. Usually no one crosses her path and lives. She's the main reason that most of our people are dead!" Miko/Crimsonbreak growled.

"Calm down, Miko. If this Moonstrike wants to hurt ya, they're gonna have to go through me." Bulkhead stated and punched his palm. "By the way, what are your names really?"

"I'm Crimsonbreak." She answered. "Raf is Yellowbeam and Jack is Winterstreak Prime. For me, I'd rather be Miko as a human and Crimsonbreak as a cyberninja."

"Yeah same here…except with my names." Raf/Yellowbeam agreed. Jack/Winterstreak simply nodded in approval. Optimus stepped forward.

"This has been an enlightening day for all of us I believe. Raf, Miko, and Jack; I'm only asking you this: will you become a part of this team and fight for the autobot cause?" Optimus asked.

"Dude! I've always wanted to kick decepticon aft with you guys! You think I'm going to throw away that chance?" Miko (since she's a human currently) asked. She turned to Jack. "That is, if Winterstreak allows it. He's still our leader after all." Jack seemed surprised at his sudden responsibility. Jack stepped forward.

"Arcee's still my partner." He said with a grin. Arcee returned the smile.

"Hey, Bee! Looks like I'm helping you guys now!" Raf exclaimed happily and gave said mech a high-five. Bee whirred with enthusiasm.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we'd be more than happy to join you." Jack said. The other 2 whoo'd in agreement. Miko took out the device given to her back on Cybertron by Winterstreak. Everyone seemed too busy to see it. Miko ran up to Jack. "Miko what're you-"

"We need to talk." Miko stated, and then looked up at Arcee. "_Alone._" Before anyone could say anything Miko had dragged Jack into another room.

"Okay Miko, you have my attention; though I think you could've just asked." Jack said jokingly. Miko rolled her eyes at the boy and placed the device in his hand.

"You have your memories back, it's yours." She stated, sounding slightly cold. Her sudden mood change took Jack by surprise. She was about to leave when he gripped her wrist. "Let go." She growled.

"Miko, what's wrong?" Jack asked calmly. She turned to face him.

"Like you care." She growled. She tried to pull away but he gripped her shoulders and held her in place.

"Explain, Crimsonbreak." He commanded calmly. She clenched her fists in frustration.

"I feel like I've been used. You sent me on a wild goose chase to find you and keep Moonstrike under control. I'm like a puppet in your show." She answered.

"Crim, what brought this up?" he softly asked as his arms lowered and she crossed her arms. Her eyes were cold.

"I was jealous." She muttered quietly.

"What?"

"When you talked about your old partner I got jealous okay?" she shouted. He looked slightly taken back. "Just like every time I hear you talking about Sierra! I swear, if I didn't have orders I would've given you your memories back a long time ago mister!"

"What?" he repeated.

"For a Prime, you're really dense!" she spat. Jack looked hurt.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, then replaced the device in her hand. "For entrusting you with the task; if you don't want to continue give it to Yellowbeam." His voice was calm, but his eyes gave away his sadness. "But remember this, back on Cybertron I knew you were the only one I could completely trust for this assignment." She didn't know how to respond. The only one? This had to be a joke. But he wouldn't pull a thing like that, would he? Suddenly the device started to change and wrapped itself around her wrist like a metallic bracelet. She tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Miko demanded.

"No, that hasn't happened before." He responded. While trying to get it off she accidentally set something off and a map appeared with several coordinates marked.

"Winterstreak, what's going on?" Miko asked, not realizing that she used his real name. He took a step forward and examined it.

"It must be the locations of the others." He murmured. Finally the map disappeared and the device remained on her arm. "We should show Optimus." Miko nodded and they left the room to find Optimus standing nearby, talking to Ratchet. Miko jumped and kicked off of the wall so that she landed perfectly on Ratchet's shoulder.

"'Sup docbot?" she asked. Ratchet was alarmed by her sudden presence. "Jack and I have somethin' to show you guys!" Optimus allowed Jack to climb into his hand.

"What is it?" Optimus inquired. Miko reactivated the map and showed it to the bots. The two mechs examined it.

"Optimus, should we return them to their normal selves?" Ratchet questioned.

"Woah, woah, woah! This is Jack, Raf, and I's people we're talking about. Shouldn't we decide?" Miko intervened.

"Miko this now involves them too. You should still show at least some respect for them." Jack scolded. Miko rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm still mad at you by the way." She said as she glared at Jack. He raised an eyebrow at her but kept silent.

"Ratchet, gather everyone for an emergency meeting." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded and Miko leapt from his shoulder to Optimus' hand to stand next to Jack.

**10 minutes later**

When everyone had been gathered (Jack, Raf, and Miko as cyberninjas) Optimus announced the reason for the meeting. Crimsonbreak kept glaring at Winterstreak during the whole meeting. Everyone agreed that they should find the remaining cyberninjas. When the decision had been made, Crimsonbreak rose from her sitting position on the floor.

"I have the key to their memories. Like how it was with bossbot and Jack with Vector Sigma. I'm requesting to do this alone, with the help of the ground bridge given that some points are on other continents. It's too dangerous to drag everyone in because of Moonstrike." She said quite point-blank. The request took the others off-guard. Bulkhead stood up angrily.

"No way, Miko. I'm coming with whether you like it or not. I'm still your guardian and it'd kill me to see you hurt 'cause I wasn't there to stop it." he growled. Crimsonbreak pondered it for a minute.

"Fine, I don't think I can get out of this one so you can come with." Miko finally responded. Arcee turned to Winterstreak.

"What about you? You're the leader don't you want to go?" she questioned.

"Crimsonbreak is ready for it. Obviously it's her destiny to or else the device wouldn't be on her wrist." Winterstreak responded calmly. Yellowbeam wasn't paying much attention; he was too busy talking with Bee. Crimsonbreak heard Fernblaze mentioned a couple of times.

"Where to first?" Bulkhead asked, pulling Crimsonbreak from her thoughts. She checked the map and grinned at the one where she knew a certain person would be.

"Cairo, Egypt." Crimsonbreak responded.

* * *

Yes Sakura/Moonstrike will return, just wait! Still thinking about the new name. I got a couple ideas.


	8. An Old Friend Returns

As the ground bridge closed behind them Bulkhead and Miko (in human form) drove off towards the trade-post where they would find a boy named Lapis, the undercover cyberninja. When she jumped out of Bulkhead Miko noticed a woman crying nearby.

"Excuse me, miss. But what's wrong?" Miko asked. The woman looked confused and said something in Arabic. Being able to speak over 50 languages Miko resaid it in Arabic with ease.

"My son, Lapis; he was in the caravan with us when he disappeared! Oh my poor boy!" the woman cried. Miko showed her the picture and the woman confirmed that it was her son.

"Don't worry, I'll find him." Miko said with a smile. Then she ran up to Bulk and they drove off. Miko, after making sure no one would see into the car, activated the map and found out that Lapis was 20 miles west of Cairo. Along the way the two were having a blast listening to one of Miko's many rock cd's. After about an hour she saw the boy curled up near the mouth of a hidden sand cave. Miko grabbed a water bottle and ran out to Lapis. "Are you Lapis?" she asked calmly in Arabic.

"I know English…" he said. His voice raspy, showing his dehydration.

"I'm Crimsonbreak, but most people call me Miko. You'll understand later. Here, drink this." She said, handing him her water. He quickly drained it. "How long have you been out here?"

"A couple of days." He rasped. Miko glanced at her bracelet and stood to back away from him. "Wait! Please don't leave me out here!" he begged.

"I wouldn't think of it." she reassured. Before his eyes he saw her start to glow red and transform into a ninja. He didn't say anything, but the terror on his face showed what he was feeling. "Don't be scared." She said as she extended her arm in front of her. "Nightshade, awaken and regain your memories!" she commanded. The blue beam shot out and hit Lapis. He glowed a dark gray and when he attacked, he was stronger than the others. Finally he re-passed out and she kneeled next to him. When he woke up he was so startled to see her that he punched her in the face. "SCRAP!" she screamed.

"Oh my Primus! Crimsonbreak I'm so sorry!" Nightshade gasped. The gray cyberninja's eyes were full of guilt.

"Nah, 'Shade. It's fine." Crimsonbreak laughed. Then she stopped as soon as she realized something. "Scrap Winterstreak has his memories back and thinks you're dead!"

"That's not good." Nightshade whispered.

"Turn back human before Bulkhead sees you!" Crimsonbreak commanded. He did so and followed her back to Bulk. "Bulkhead contact base and ask for a ground bridge."

"Wait; are you with the autobots now?" Lapis asked and Miko (who also turned back human) nodded. When they went through the ground bridge, Miko made Lapis stay in Bulkhead. She leapt out and headed straight for Winterstreak and Yellowbeam (who were in cyberninja form).

"You two need to go, NOW!" she said as she pushed them into another room.

"Why? Who's here?" Yellowbeam asked. Miko turned back ninja and shook her head. She locked the door behind her so the two couldn't get out. When she returned to the main portion of the base everyone had noticed of their return.

"Come on out, Lapis." Crimsonbreak sighed. When he did, Bulkhead transformed. Lapis remained in human form.

"Hey autobots, what's up?" Lapis asked.

"Crimsonbreak, who's this?" Optimus asked. Crimsonbreak nodded to Lapis who began to turn back cyberninja.

"May I introduce you to Nightshade?" Crimsonbreak said, unsure if it was a good idea. Everyone's optics widened. Nightshade crossed his arms.

"Wait, you're Jack's ex-partner?" Arcee asked. Nightshade looked at Crimsonbreak confused.

"Jack is Winterstreak's human name. Yellowbeam is known as Rafael or Raf. And like I said in Egypt, I'm Miko." Crimsonbreak explained and then turned to Arcee. "Yeah, that's the same Nightshade."

"We thought you were dead." Bulkhead blurted. Crimsonbreak gave him a hard look. "What? That's what Jack told us."

"Technically I did but-" Nightshade started but was cut off when the door blocking the other two cyberninjas broke down. Crimsonbreak panicked slightly and made Nightshade hide behind Bulkhead's leg.

"Primus, Crim. Why did you have to lock us in there?" Winterstreak asked.

"Uh…" Crimsonbreak tried to think of an excuse but came up with nothing.

"Who was the new cyberninja, Crimsonbreak?" Winterstreak demanded to know, but sounding calm.

"Uh, that's classified?" Yellowbeam and Winterstreak shared a look showing they were determined to figure it out. When Crimsonbreak was about to say something more clever Nightshade walked out from behind Bulkhead. Yellowbeam gasped and covered where his mouth was hidden with a hand, while Winterstreak froze. Crimsonbreak facepalmed, "Nightshade's behind me isn't he?"

"What do you think?" Nightshade stated, laughing at Yellowbeam and Winterstreak's reactions.

"No, it can't be! You're dead!" Winterstreak whimpered. His eyes showed the sadness that he had carefully hid away for years. "How, Nightshade?" said ninja crossed his arms nonchalantly.

"I died when the process of reincarnation had already begun. I was in a limbo for a while then BAM! My memories were gone and I was on this rock." Nightshade explained, and then looked up at Arcee. "I see you replaced me." Winterstreak rubbed his neck.

"Long story between 'Cee and I." he mumbled. Nightshade gave him an unreadable look.

"And here I thought you fell for Crim, not an autobot." He joked. Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak both tensed up as his sudden comment. "Well it's true. Back on Cybertron he-" Winterstreak quickly cut him off.

"That's enough, Nightshade." He said calmly.

"Okay wayyy off topic guys." Yellowbeam said, though clearly he was amused. "Are you going to be staying here, Nightshade?"

"Nah, I have a family I gotta get back to…SCRAP! Mom thinks I'm probably dead!" Nightshade exclaimed.

"She's scared, but I told her I'd bring ya home safe and sound." Crimsonbreak assured.

"Nightshade, can I speak with you alone?" Winterstreak asked. Nightshade shrugged and followed Winterstreak into another room.

"Man, what's with all of the secrets today?" Bulkhead muttered. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

"All of that in one day? I'm exhausted!" Crimsonbreak groaned. She turned back Miko as she flopped onto the couch.

"Hate to break it to ya, but its Sunday. You have school tomorrow." Bulk chuckled as Miko groaned.

"Speaking of which, we should probably send them home." Optimus said. Miko sat up.

"Bossbot, I need to get Nightshade back to his mom still." She said. She almost saw a smile on his faceplate when she used the age-old nickname she had given him. When Nightshade was sent home the others went back to theirs. Miko laid in bed thinking about what had occurred. She reencountered Sakura/Moonstrike and battled her. Jack and Raf had received their memories and Nightshade had been found. She looked at the "bracelet" on her arm and sighed. _What was Nightshade talking about?_ she wondered silently.

* * *

Okay you know what? I lied! hehe I'm gonna continue this story longer than I expected since ideas keep popping up into my head for it. :)

Review please! :)


	9. Problems, Problems, and More Problems!

Miko waited on the school steps for Bulkhead to arrive. He was late for picking her up which was unusual. She couldn't help but think about the others, how it rested on her shoulders to find them before Moonstrike. She sighed at the thought of her longtime nemesis. Miko looked up to see Arcee's alt form gone. _Jack must've left already._ She thought to herself.

"Hey Darby, I think I know why you're such a loser!" Vince's voice came from behind her. Miko growled quietly.

"Leave me alone, Vince." Jack sighed. _Huh? If he's still here, then where's Bulk and Arcee?_ Miko questioned mentally as she stood and turned around.

"It's because of those losers you always hang out with!" Vince taunted, ignoring Jack's remark. Anger boiled up in Miko, not at being called a loser; that Vince was still being a pain in the aft to Jack. Speaking of whom, Jack's eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Leave them out of this." He said calmly. Miko slowly approached the two, neither took notice of her.

"Y'know what Darby? Maybe you should just ditch 'em!" Miko froze as she heard Vince's words. She mentally pleaded to Primus for Jack to teach the bully a lesson.

"Maybe you can ditch family, but not me. Now back off." Jack stated. Miko slightly smiled at what he said. Before she could say anything, however, Vince pushed the raven haired teen to the ground. He raised his fist to pound Jack but Miko grabbed ahold of his arm. Vince turned angrily towards the furious girl. Jack stared in shock as she stood up for him.

"He said back off, Vince! Now leave us alone!" Miko growled. Vince murmured some threats which Miko laughed at. "Oh come on! You and I both know you can't hit a girl!" Vince swung his arm, but Miko was able to duck easily. Vince sent more punches which were either blocked or dodged.

"Hold still dammit!" he growled.

"Language! Y'know what, Vince? I'm getting tired of this." Miko said. She then proceeded to kick Vince where no boy wants to be kicked and head-butted him, knocking him out. Miko sighed and offered Jack a hand up. "So where's Bulkhead and Arcee?" she asked quietly as they walked away, avoiding every stare given.

"Mission; mom will pick us up once Raf gets out here." Jack answered. It became silent between the two teens as they waited for Raf and June to show up. "Miko, I'm not sure that your course of action was the best." Miko sighed and faced him.

"He would've clobbered you if one of us didn't stop him!" she defended. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you didn't have to knock him out." Miko shrugged.

"He deserved it. And before you say anything else I don't think that could've blown my cover!" Miko snapped. Jack looked at her confused. Ever since she tried to give him back the device she's been acting strangely. Before they could say anything else Raf ran up to them.

"Guys what happened? I waited for you in front of the school like we agreed to." He asked.

"We got a little sidetracked. Let's go." Miko muttered; she stalked off to where June was parked and waiting.

**At the base**

Waiting for the bots (besides Ratchet) to return was treacherous for the humans. Miko suggested planning who to find next. She activated the map and the ninjas looked at it, elaborating who to help.

"Can we bring back Fernblaze first?" Raf begged. Jack and Miko gave him a questioning look, which Raf returned with a sheepish smile.

"I think somebody has a crush on Fernblaze." Miko laughed. Raf blushed slightly and tried to stutter a remark. Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give him a break, Miko." Jack stated. Miko simply rolled her eyes at the Prime. "And I agree with Raf, Fernblaze is our weapons specialist after all." Ratchet turned and gave us a weird look.

"You have ranks amongst yourselves?" Ratchet asked, curiosity filling his voice to the brim.

"Yeah, I'm second-in-command, Yellowbeam is the medic, Winterstreak is our leader, Fernblaze is our weapons specialist, and Nightshade is our head assassin." Miko answered with a shrug.

"You're the second-in-command? I find that hard to believe." Ratchet retorted. Miko jumped on his shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Watch it Ratchet!" she growled. Ratchet was surprised by her full-on anger.

"Miko, calm down; he only knows your human characteristics." Jack tried to calm her down. She huffed and jumped to the floor and took off down the hall. "Usually she'd be level-headed. What's gotten into her lately?" Jack wondered out loud. He then turned to a confused Ratchet. "Those weren't the best choice of words to use with her." Raf turned to his leader nervously.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." he mumbled. Jack nodded as Raf ran, with an incredible speed, down the hall. When he heard the distant sound of crying he picked up the pace. He finally found Miko curled up in a corner against the wall. He kneeled down next to his commanding officer. "Miko, what's wrong?" she shook her head ferociously.

"Nobody thinks I can do anything right! Ratchet thinks it's impossible for me to be a second-in-command of anything and Jack's so oblivious it's ridiculous!" she sobbed. Raf had no idea what to do in order to calm the upset girl.

"How is he oblivious?" Raf asked, hoping that if he found out more about what was upsetting her it could help him with calming her down.

"You and Fernblaze were always right! I love Winterstreak and he's oblivious to it! It hurts to hear him blab on about that stupid Sierra!" Raf felt shocked at her sudden confession of her feelings for their leader. Jack was going to get an earful later from him. "Please don't tell him, Raf." she whispered.

"But-"

"Please, Raf! I'm begging you not to!" she pleaded, looking up at the boy. He sighed and agreed to keep the secret.

"But you must find Fernblaze next." He said with a warm smile. Miko laughed and nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood with Raf. They walked back to the main part of the base to see that the others had returned. Jack was explaining the ranks amongst the cyberninjas. When he saw Raf and Miko reenter he motioned to the latter.

"Crimsonbreak is my second-in-command." He said. Everybot turned toward to the femme. Most were about to congratulate her when they noticed her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Jack noticed too and felt a pang in his heart when he realized he was the one responsible for her pain.

"Yeah, that's me." Miko said with a half-smile. Bulkhead, trying to lighten the mood, grinned and lifted her up.

"What? You're ranked higher than me?" he asked with fake hurt. Miko knew the humor was there and that he truly was proud of her.

"Looks like you don't doubt it, unlike SOMEONE." Miko said, emphasizing the last word and glared at Ratchet. He would've felt guilty if there hadn't been humor behind her eyes. Jack's, however, were filled with guilt for hurting the one he loved. Wait, loved? He realized that he truly did love her, but after everything that's happened she would never like him back. Jack cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"I think we should go after the next cyberninja soon." He announced. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fernblaze," Raf and Miko said together. They looked at each other for a second before turning back to Jack.

"Okay, so who's going with Miko this time?" Raf asked. Jack looked at Bulkhead, then at Miko.

"I'll accompany her this time." He said. Miko didn't exactly know how to respond to the request so she simply nodded and activated her map and examined it. She chuckled slightly as she found out where Fernblaze was.

"I feel sorry for her. She never did like the cold." She smirked. The coordinates for the femme were located in the part of the Rocky Mountains that were in Canada. They were excessively cold during that time of the year. Ratchet activated the ground bridge to allow the teens to go through. Miko and Jack walked through the ground bridge.

"Primus, it's freezing out here!" Miko exclaimed. The moment they exited the bridge the cold wind blew against them. They were surrounded by snow in the middle of a forest. She couldn't stop shivering. She looked over to see Winterstreak in ninja form.

"Our uniforms hold in heat better." He explained, seeing the questioning look he was given. She turned into Crimsonbreak, only somewhat warmer. They traveled for hours, tracking Fernblaze using the bracelet. Winterstreak seemed to not feel cold (he was named for that) but Crimsonbreak collapsed in the snow after those long hours. Winterstreak kneeled next to her as she shivered from the cold.

"I'm so cold." She whispered. Fear filled her voice, causing Winterstreak to realize that hypothermia had started to sink into her.

"Stay awake. Keep talking to me, and whatever you do, don't fall asleep." He soothed as he picked her up. He had seen a hidden cave several feet away. When they made it he noted that it was sorta like the one from the book The Hunger Games. He slipped inside and laid her down. "I'm going to find some dry wood. Don't fall asleep." He said. She nodded slightly and curled up. He left and ran to find something dry to burn for a fire.

"Primus, please don't let me get back too late." He prayed out loud.

* * *

Hehehehehehehe yes I'm doing a Jack/Miko pairing! I rarely see any of these! Mayyyyyyyyyybe a Raf/OC pairing later ;)

Reviews are always accepted with happiness! :))))))


	10. Frozen and Gone

Winterstreak and Crimsonbreak had gotten lucky when Winterstreak reentered the cave with a large pile of burnable wood. Crimsonbreak was nearly out cold when he had returned. She had fought to stay awake. To survive. To see him again. He started the fire and helped Crimsonbreak crawl as close as she could get without getting burned. She sat up when the numbness started to disappear. Winterstreak sat next to her and rubbed her arms to help her regain some heat. Exhaustion was poking at her and darkness was creeping into the corner of her vision. She looked over at the worried Prime. His eyes betrayed his feelings. Crimsonbreak curled up against him, seeking his familiar form.

"Is it safe to sleep yet?" she half-whined-half-begged. Winterstreak was slightly surprised by her small voice.

"Go ahead, I'll stay right here." He whispered. _Might as well tell him now; _Crimsonbreak thought to herself.

"W-Winterstreak."

"Hm?" he responded. Crimsonbreak was extremely nervous about telling him.

"I…I love you." Her voice was small and Winterstreak could barely make out her slurred words. He was going to respond when he noticed her sleeping.

**Autobot base**

Everyone was extremely nervous. 4 hours and they still haven't gotten any word from either ninja. Raf watched Bulkhead talk to Optimus, obviously he was nervous. Raf kept hoping that Fernblaze had decided to be hospitable and offered them to stay for the night.

"Should we go looking for them?" Arcee asked.

"No, it's their mission. They'll call for back up if they need it." Raf piped in. Everyone stared at him and he shrugged. "What? I've known them since Cybertron! Besides, we too have a comm. link!"

"Well, can you comm. them then?" Bulkhead asked. Raf sighed and turned ninja so he could use the comm. link.

_::Winterstreak; how's the mission going?::_ Yellowbeam asked.

_::We had a little bit of trouble so we're taking shelter in a cave. We'll continue in the morning.:: _Came the response.

_::Okay::_ With that, the two ended the conversation.

"Apparently there was a problem and they won't return until tomorrow. Thankfully it's Friday." Yellowbeam said. (yes there was a time skip)

"I hope they're alright." Arcee said, worry was filling her optics.

**With Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak**

Winterstreak didn't dare to fall asleep, not when Crimsonbreak was in this condition. He had to admit, it felt right to have the femme curled up against him. He felt her stir and wake up. She sat up and seemed to be confused momentarily before realizing where she was at. She turned to Winterstreak, who was watching her carefully.

"Crimsonbreak, do you remember what you said to me before falling asleep?" Winterstreak asked. Crimsonbreak's eyes widened slightly.

"Uhm…" she seemed nervous. "What did I say?" Winterstreak crossed his arms at the femme. If she wanted to play dumb, then he'll follow her game.

"Then I guess my response won't be important after all."

"Wait, what response?" Winterstreak shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember what you said. Tell me what you said and I'll give you my response." The two ninjas stared at each other for a minute until Crimsonbreak sighed.

"It was nothing." She muttered. She then stood and brushed away the snow on her. "Let's get going." She left the cave and stretched her cramped muscles. She shivered at the returning cold. Looking into the gray sky she guessed that it was still nighttime. She sighed and slipped back inside. "Never mind, let's wait 'til morning." Winterstreak gave her a questioning look, but nodded. "Get some sleep, I'll keep watch." He contemplated protesting, saying that she should get some rest too but decided against it. Winterstreak fell asleep near the fire. Crimsonbreak sat on the side of the fire that was opposite to the Prime. The cave provided shelter from most of the wind and snow so it was considerably warmer. _Better than freezing again; _Crimsonbreak thought to herself. She looked back over to her friend. She then realized that _he_ saved her life.

**Few hours later**

Winterstreak awoke to find that Crimsonbreak was gone. He sat up and looked around somewhat panicked. He saw a green sleeping figure and approached it. To his relief and surprise, it was none other than Fernblaze. He grasped her shoulder and gently shook it. She jerked awake and swung a fist at him, which was immediately dodged. Fernblaze gasped when she saw who it was.

"Winterstreak!" she exclaimed.

"Fernblaze, do you know where Crimsonbreak is?" Winterstreak asked. Fernblaze's eyes became sad and fearful.

"Moonstrike and Megatron kidnapped her." she whispered. Winterstreak's heart felt like it was ripped in half. He missed that? He quickly commed Yellowbeam.

_::Yellowbeam, we need a ground bridge at my current location.::_ Winterstreak said.

_::Okay!::_ came the response, he sounded very excited. The two cyberninjas left the cave just in time to see the bridge opening.

"Bulkhead's not going to be happy about this…" Winterstreak muttered as they walked through.

* * *

I HATE BEING SICK! I'm forced to miss the last Jazz Band Concert (which I had a solo in) of the year because I have bronchitis! (or however you spell it)

Okay enough ranting I hope you like it!

Plus, if you have ideas for this story or any of my other stories I might just put it in! :))))

Reviews are welcome! :)


	11. Captured

Two chapters in one day? Well I guess that sickness actually helps me write haha. Those who are reading Once Upon a Spark, I had to rewatch the episode Crossfire to get the next chapter right so don't worry! I'll update quickly!

* * *

When Winterstreak and Fernblaze entered the base everyone was shocked to see that Crimsonbreak was nowhere to be found. But that didn't stop Yellowbeam from running up and giving Fernblaze a huge hug. Everyone understood why he was so excited, he hadn't seen her in years and they had been best friends back on Cybertron. After a moment of released tension at the realization that Fernblaze was fine, Bulkhead walked up to the three ninjas.

"Where's Miko?" he asked. Everyone looked to Winterstreak and Fernblaze.

"Moonstrike and Megatron kidnapped her." she replied. Everyone's eyes/optics widened.

**Flashback**

Crimsonbreak ran through the trees, tracking the nearing Nicki (aka Fernblaze). What she found was Moonstrike about to kill her. Crimsonbreak blocked Moonstrike's sword with her own and they became locked in battle. Nicki watched in horror as the two ninjas battled. Crimsonbreak turned back to the girl.

"Hide, Nicki! Don't come out until I come for you!" she commanded. For some reason, Nicki trusted the ninja's words and ran to hide. After what seemed like hours the battle was silent. Nicki hear movement her way and the red ninja emerged. Before Nicki could say anything the ninja extended her arm forward. "Fernblaze, awaken and regain your memories." The cycle of passing out, attacking, then passing out again finished and Fernblaze awoke to see her old friend.

"Crimsonbreak, where are the others?" Fernblaze asked. Crashing came towards them.

"No time to explain! Go find the cave nearby that Winterstreak Prime is hiding in!" Crimsonbreak said urgently. Fernblaze nodded and ran off. Fernblaze turned her head just in time to watch Crimsonbreak getting captured by Megatron, Moonstrike was on his shoulder.

**End flashback**

Winterstreak was filled with guilt, continually blaming himself for whatever was happening to his friend, SIC, love…wait, love? He shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts. The only ones who could read Winterstreak's eyes were Yellowbeam and Fernblaze; well also Nightshade but he wasn't there at the time. Winterstreak went with her to make sure that nothing happened to her, and now because of his _laziness_ she was gone. He felt a reassuring hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see June staring at him with a sad face.

"We'll find her." June said. Winterstreak nodded slightly.

"I know, it's just hard knowing that I should've been there." He sighed. Fernblaze walked up and put her hands on her hips.

"That is _not_ the Prime that we all know and love, Winterstreak. Get a grip and trust that we'll find your girlfriend." Fernblaze scowled. Everyone heard her and was confused at her outburst; the last word especially confused them.

"Crimsonbreak is not my girlfriend!" he declined. Fernblaze poked him in the chest.

"Your heart says differently. It may not be official, but it's obvious that you have feelings for her!" Arcee crossed her arms as Fernblaze said it.

"You shouldn't ignore your spark-err heart, Jack." Arcee said. Fernblaze gave her a questioning look.

"That's my human name. Crimsonbreak is Miko and Yellowbeam is Raf." Winterstreak answered the unasked question. He wanted to confront her about her own feelings for Yellowbeam and how she ignores her own heart. Ratchet and Optimus were too busy tracking the missing cyberninja.

**On the Nemesis**

Crimsonbreak was chained, hanging in midair, to the ceiling. She kept her head declined. She heard the door to the dungeon-like chamber and her eyes snapped up to see Megatron walking in alone.

"What no Moonstrike?" Crimsonbreak sneered. Megatron chuckled darkly. He used a claw to lift Crimsonbreak's chin.

"Since she was unable to provide coordinates for the autobot base, you'll have to supply them." He stated simply. Crimsonbreak remained calm on the outside, but inside she was screaming.

"I will _never_ betray them!" she growled. What she wouldn't give to stab out his optic, be like the deceased Breakdown. A smirk was on Megatron's face.

"Trust me, Crimsonbreak; you will tell me sooner or later." Megatron hissed.

"I'd rather die than betray my people and the autobots!" she screeched.

"Miko, you're quite stubborn, you know that?" Megatron mused. Her eyes widened slightly.

"How did you-"

"Knockout! Our prisoner needs some…_motivation_." Megatron called. The last word made a shiver go down Crimsonbreak's spine. Knockout stepped into the room, obviously distracted by something in his hands. When he looked up he froze in his tracks, terrified. Crimsonbreak smirked. _So he DOES remember me_; she thought to herself.

"M-M-Megatron!" Knockout gasped. This time it was the trapped femme's turn to chuckle.

"Oh, so you remember me, Knockout?" she hissed.

"What is wrong with you, you idiot?" Megatron growled. Knockout pointed to the cyberninja in chains.

"She nearly offlined me on Cybertron single-handedly!" he accused. Megatron seemed amused by the medic's fear.

"Then now's the time to get revenge on the little brat!" he growled, then left. "But don't kill her UNTIL we find out the location of her precious autobot base."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Knockout said while bowing; after the leader left Knockout turned angrily towards Crimsonbreak. "This is going to be fun." He hissed. He then strapped something to her chest. At first nothing happened until a wave of electricity shot through her. She forced herself not to scream. She arched her back until the pain subsided and she became limp. She then realized that she was starting to turn back human, obviously the work of the _present _from Knockout. She fought and was able to stay ninja to protect her identity. Knockout scowled and grumbled something about a stubborn femme. Crimsonbreak fought the pain. Suddenly a dark voice sounded. At first it wasn't audible.

"Don't touch the cyberninja." The voice growled, repeating itself. It seemed as though the ship itself had said that. Knockout ran out of the room to talk with Megatron. Then there was a murmur behind her. "Turn human so the stasis ray won't affect you." Crimsonbreak was filled with fear, but followed orders and reluctantly turned into Miko. The next thing she knew, a blue wall of energy swept through the Nemesis. As a human, it was ineffective to Miko. Once she was sure it was safe she turned back ninja. A moment later the clasps on her wrist opened and she fell to the floor and landed with ease. She ran outside into the hall to find decepticons frozen. Crimsonbreak ran into the control room to find the rest of the cons in stasis as well.

"Knockout's knocked out." She heard Fernblaze chuckle. Crimsonbreak swiftly turned to see her fellow cyberninja's (excluding Nightshade and Moonstrike, Moonstrike is also in stasis lock) and Fowler nearing the decepticon medic. They didn't notice her so Crimsonbreak ran up quietly behind Winterstreak and jumped onto his back, causing him to scream.

"Did the mighty Prime seriously just scream like a little girl?" Crimsonbreak asked. The other two chuckled at how silly the girl was being, "Must've started doing that when you first faced Airachnid when you were with Arcee."

"Crimsonbreak, please get off of me." Winterstreak sighed, but everyone could hear the relief in his voice.

"So why're you guys here and not the bots?" Crimsonbreak asked.

"Long story; what happened to you?" Fernblaze answered.

"An even longer story," Crimsonbreak laughed. Winterstreak made Crimsonbreak stay in the same room until they returned from their mission. Fowler was unconscious so she decided to check to see if he was fine. After that she just climbed up Knockout and examined the device they had inserted into the ship. She looked down to see the others running back inside. Crimsonbreak jumped down and everyone turned human to return to base. Jack stopped, and then decided to grab the device back. When he was about to leave the table thing Knockout woke up. He readied his drill.

"Open wide," he snarled, with the creepiest tone they've ever heard. Miko turned back ninja and jumped up onto the table and took out her sword.

"Back off, decepticreep!" she growled and stabbed his eye, the opposite one that Breakdown had lost. "Hope you've learned your lesson!" that's when she realized that the device that had been on her was still there so she ripped it off of her chest, causing there to be more pain. It had proved to be a terrible idea and she collapsed, clutching where her heart was. Ratchet came up and punched Knockout so he wouldn't try to harm the two. Jack helped Crimsonbreak stand, only for her to fall again.

"Wasn't the best idea to do that, Miko." Knockout hissed. The three ignored him and Ratchet carried the cyberninja and human through the ground bridge.

"Miko, what happened to you?" Ratchet asked, noticing her current state.

"Knockout had some sort of device hooked up to me. I probably shouldn't have pulled it off." Miko said, she had turned human from her weakness when they were safe inside the base. Before more questions could be asked the young girl cried out in pain and passed out.

* * *

Okay so I have a cute idea for Miko and Jack in upcomming chapters (hehe fluff!) Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Healing, Fighting, Dancing, and Prophecy

So I just had to fix a couple mistakes that were bugging me!

* * *

While Ratchet took care of the bots, Raf and Nicki (currently in human form) worked on keeping Miko stable. Whatever the thing did, it proved to be powerful. Jack walked in a few times, only to be shooed out by the medic and his partner. The Prime was frustrated and starting to feel slightly impatient. But he remained calm and left the three alone. He laid down on the couch and groaned slightly.

"Jack?" he heard Arcee's voice say. Jack sat up and looked over at his partner, who looked slightly worried. "You okay?"

"Just worried about Miko." He sighed.

"I don't know Raf's past as a medic, but I'm sure she's in great hands." Arcee gave a soft smile. Jack looked down slightly.

"He's the best; he's probably had as much experience as Ratchet. Back on Cybertron he was Fernblaze's mentor, that's why she's helping him." Jack answered, feeling slightly better. Arcee gave a slight nod. Her voice lowered slightly.

"You're not the only one worried; I talked Bulk into going for a drive. You should go with him; he'd probably feel a little better to hear that." She whispered, motioning to the wrecker. Jack nodded and stood up. He leapt over the railing and fell the 10 ft. to the ground and landed without any troubles. "Hey Bulk; Jack's going with you, okay?" the mech looked up startled, but nodded and transformed. They drove out of the base and into the Nevada desert. It was silent between the two for a long time; sadness seemed to loom over them.

"So, uh, you've known Miko since Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked awkwardly. Jack shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, I've known her before I even became a Prime." Jack muttered.

"What about Raf?" Jack thought for a moment.

"It was before Nightshade died. I had been with him and Fernblaze when we were attacked. I only remember waking up in an unfamiliar med bay and Yellowbeam was standing nearby waiting for me to wake up." Bulkhead's alt rumbled slightly as he laughed. Jack frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'." Bulkhead claimed. But he knew that it probably scared Crimsonbreak to death and he knew that they had feelings for each other.

_::Get your afts back here, Miko's waking up.::_ Arcee's voice came over the radio. Bulkhead pulled a quick U-turn, causing Jack to bang his head against the window.

"Scrap, sorry Jack." Bulk muttered before driving off full-speed back to the base. When Jack hopped out of Bulkhead he immediately ran to the med bay. Inside Raf and Nicki were standing next to each other, obviously excited about the recovery of their friend. "She up yet?" Jack jumped slightly when Bulkhead walked up behind him.

"She should at any time now." Raf replied. Jack kept his eyes glued to Miko's body. She stirred slightly before fully waking up. She sat up and rubbed her temples as if she had a headache.

"Primus, what happened?" she muttered. She looked slightly confused then a look of realization came upon her face. "I'M GOING TO SLAG KNOCKOUT!" she growled. Everyone in the room chuckled; good old Miko was back.

"Miko," Jack started. Miko turned to see him. "What did Knockout do?" she hesitated a moment before explaining what had happened on the Nemesis. Jack seemed to be calm, but on the inside he was cursing that fragging Knockout. Jack clenched his teeth when she spoke of the electric blast sent through her. She had gone through so much to keep everyone's secret. Miko made no attempt to hide her anger. When Miko started muttering curse words in different languages (from Earth and Cybertron) Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. She tensed slightly then turned to the teen. "You do realize that almost everyone here can understand you right?" she flushed slightly, noticing Raf covering his ears with his hands. Jack lowered his hand as Miko hopped off of the berth.

"So what about Fowler; is he still loopy?" Miko asked. Fowler rambling about something was her answer. Miko laughed at the agent. Everyone walked back into the main hanger of the base. Miko flopped onto the couch and rubbed her raw wrists from the chains. Jack noticed and grabbed her arm and looked at her wrist.

"Frag, those cons aren't too gentle are they?" Jack muttered as he let go. Miko held back a blush at the small touch. Soon the four cyberninjas were just hanging on the couch. Nicki told the other three about her life as a human. Apparently she was living alone so no one would notice her absence. Miko's phone went off and she groaned.

"Ugh, host parents reminding me about that stupid dance tonight." Miko groaned as she read the text. Jack gave her a weird look. "What? I don't do dances!"

"Why not? When I still went to school I would go." Nicki asked. Miko shrugged.

"They're not my thing." Jack and Raf shared a look.

"Weren't the three of us planning on going for fun?" Raf asked quietly. Miko's eyes widened slightly. She remembered that they had made plans to go.

"Well then take Nicki, I'm not going." Miko muttered. She had a major headache and didn't feel like watching Jack flirt with Sierra. They stared at Miko sadly. Jack felt a pang in his heart when she rejected going to the dance with them. None of them noticed the bots that had heard the fight coming up.

"If you're not going then you can help clean up around the base." Ratchet warned; he too, knew of their feelings for each other. He didn't show it, but he wanted to push Miko and Jack together. Miko groaned and rubbed her temples.

"No offense, Ratchet; but I have a major headache and I really just wanna go home," she mumbled. Jack looked hurt, but didn't say a word.

**Miko's house, 8:30 pm**

_Honk! Honk!_ Bulkhead's honking startled Miko awake. She opened the window to her room and looked out. She was thankful that her host parents were out for the night on a date. Miko leaned out slightly as a cool breeze blew past her.

"Bulkhead! What are you doing?" Miko demanded. The doorbell rang, causing Miko to groan. She ran downstairs, putting on a robe, and opened the door to see an unfamiliar person standing in front of her. Miko crossed her arms, unamused. "Who are you?"

"Miko it's me, Bulkhead. This is my holoform Ratch created." The guy said. Miko's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Dude! That's so cool!" Miko exclaimed. Bulkhead crossed his arms.

"Miko, you're going to that dance." He ordered. Miko groaned.

"Why?" she sneered. Bulkhead sighed.

"Don't tell him or anyone I told you this, but Jack really does like you Miko. Didn't you see how hurt he was when you said you weren't going?" Bulkhead confessed. Miko stared at him in shock, her mouth slightly agape.

"W-W-What?" she stammered. Bulkhead smirked, knowing that she like the teen as well.

"Now go get ready. You have 15 minutes." Bulkhead said. He smiled when Miko ran inside.

**At the dance, 15 minutes later**

Miko adjusted her blood red dress. She absolutely hated most dresses but surprisingly, this dress fit her personality perfectly. It had black trimming and was tattered at the end. She wore black fingerless "spider web" gloves. She refused to wear heels so she wore a pair of comfy flats. When Bulkhead pulled up to the school Miko automatically started to regret coming. She's never gone to a dance and she knew Jack was in there. She hopped out and Bulkhead drove off. She was about to enter when the lights inside went out and there was screaming. She yanked on the doors to the gym to find them locked. She heard a menacing cackle that could only belong to one person.

Moonstrike.

**Inside the gym**

Jack, Raf, and Nicki all shared a look, showing that they knew who was responsible. When Moonstrike (in ninja form) started to approach the three Jack instinctively stepped protectively in front of the younger two. Moonstrike smirked as everyone formed a circle around her and the three humans.

"Well, well, well. Jack isn't it? I must say it's been a while. You know who I'm looking for." Moonstrike stated. Jack remained calm, remembering that he must protect Raf and Nicki at all costs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack claimed. Moonstrike laughed.

"Oh please, I know Miko told you the truth! You're Winterstreak Prime, the only Prime cyberninja! Little Raf over there is Yellowbeam, the medic. And finally, Nicki is your weapons specialist." Moonstrike glared at the boy. Everyone in the room was confused, especially the three humans in the center. How did she find out? Moonstrike struck Jack in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"Jack!" Raf gasped. Jack turned to him.

"Run!" Jack commanded. Nicki grabbed Raf's arm and disappeared into the crowd. Moonstrike shoved Jack to the ground and pulled out her sword. She raised it to kill the pest once and for all when…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a voice screeched and Moonstrike found herself getting kicked and shoved to the ground. There in front of her stood a pissed off Miko. She turned cyberninja and took out her own sword. "Back off, Moonstrike!" Crimsonbreak growled; her eyes were full of anger and hatred.

"Aw, look who has a crush on the Prime! The second-in-command and her commanding officer a couple! How precious!" Moonstrike hissed. She blocked Crimsonbreak's attacks with some difficulty as the cyberninja swung. When Crimsonbreak was about to get the upper hand a ground bridge appeared and Moonstrike smirked. "That's my ride." And shoved away Crimsonbreak long enough to run through it. Everyone gasped and Crimsonbreak finally realized that she was at a school dance. She grabbed Jack, Raf, and Nicki and stood on the stage.

"Stay behind me." Crimsonbreak commanded before facing the awestruck crowd and aimed the device at them. "Mind flash!" she yelled. A bright white light filled the room in front of her. When it died down Crimsonbreak turned back human and everyone had a blank look on their face. When everyone was back to normal everything about what happened with the ninjas was erased from their memories. The three behind her stared at her in shock, and Miko knew why.

"Miko, why didn't you ever tell us of your power?" Jack asked as they got off of the stage. Miko turned to him and saw that his nose was still bleeding.

"I'll explain back at the base but you should probably worry more about that nosebleed." Miko responded, handing him a tissue. He took it and cleaned off the blood.

"Alright this one is for all the couples and Disney fans out there. We're slowing it down a bit." The DJ announced as the song "Tale as Old as Time" from "Beauty and the Beast" came on.

_Tale as old as time _

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

The four friends stood there awkwardly for a moment before Raf asked Nicki to dance, leaving Miko and Jack alone. They just stood there while the song played.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

Jack decided it was time to make his move and turned to Miko, holding out his hand. When he saw the questioning look Miko gave him he smiled and asked, "Care to dance?" Miko blushed, but nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before _

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

The two gradually got closer to each other until they could feel each other's breath. Miko's face became slightly redder, but she smiled as she looked into his blue eyes.

_Tale as old as time _

_Tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange _

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun _

_Rising in the east_

Their foreheads were touching at this point, their lips were centimeters apart. When another couple accidentally bumped Miko she lurched forward and kissed Jack. They were both surprised, but Jack smiled when they separated.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Beauty and the beast_

When the song ended they were just in each other's arms, hugging. Her face was buried into his neck as his chin rested on her head. When "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO started playing, they back away, both blushing slightly.

"Did that just…" Jack started.

"Happen?" Miko finished quietly. Jack nodded silently. He's fought decepticons, rogue cyberninjas, and has faced Vince countless times, but now his own SIC has gotten him dumbfounded about his own feelings. Jack was about to say something Raf and Nicki ran up to the two. Nicki grinned when she saw Miko blushing redder than her dress.

"Finally confessed your feelings I see!" Nicki laughed, causing both Miko and Jack to jump at the sudden voice. Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh…" he tried to find the words, but couldn't find the right ones. Nicki smirked at his speech problem. The DJ announced that the dance was over so everyone went to the front of the school to wait for their guardians. Sitting on the steps Miko caught herself leaning against Jack like she had when they were freezing in a cave. Before she could straighten, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. The hand belonged to none other than Jack. When the bots pulled up the friends went to their guardians. Jack checked his phone to see that it was 11 pm. _How long was Crimsonbreak and Moonstrike's battle?_ Jack wondered. They made it to the base to find everyone staring at an embarrassed Miko. Jack went up the stairs and noticed everyone now looking at him. "Uh, what's up?"

"Jack and Miko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Raf and Nicki sang, clearly amused. Both Jack and Miko groaned. Jack realized that Nicki and Raf had most likely told the bots.

"Seriously guys?" Miko exclaimed. Arcee looked the most amused. Jack then remembered what had happened at the dance and turned to Miko.

"How did you know to use 'mind flash'?" Jack asked. Everyone turned serious and stared at the nervous girl. Her eyes lowered to the ground.

"I don't know, I was scared and everyone saw and it just happened." Miko mumbled.

"What's 'mind flash'?" Bulkhead asked. Jack turned to the bots, who all were confused.

"A sacred cyberninja spell; it allows the one to erase the memories of the ones around them. But according to prophecy, only one can use that spell." Jack answered. Miko's eyes shot up and she looked straight into the ones belonging to Jack.

"Wait, why were you scared at the dance?" Arcee asked.

"Moonstrike attacked." The four cyberninjas answered. Miko looked at the autobots who looked angry.

"Miko was barely able to save Jack's aft." Nicki added.

"Back on track; there's a prophecy of one called 'The Master of Memories' that can control memories." Jack said. Everyone shared a look in confusion. "I'll explain in the morning." Everyone nodded. The autobots had agreed to allow the children to spend the night in the base. When the autobots had gone to their rooms and the humans were situated on the deck they all went into an uneasy sleep. Miko wondered if she was the ninja of legend. She sighed and let her heavy eyelids fall.

* * *

7 pages wow. I hope you liked this (extremely) long chapter! :)


	13. Prophecy

Last chapter! MUAH HAHAHA! Buuuut there's a surprise at the end ;)

* * *

When Miko awoke she realized that she was the first one up. Checking her phone she found out that it was 9 am. _Huh, I guess they sleep in too._ Miko thought to herself as she stood and stretched her arms above her head. When she felt two arms go around her waist from behind she jumped and squeaked. Miko turned quickly to see a somewhat startled Jack.

"Primus, Jack! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Miko exclaimed. Jack chuckled and Miko checked to see if she had wakened Nicki or Raf. When she was sure that they were sound asleep she turned back to Jack.

"You know we have to tell them 'bout the prophecy." He whispered. Only Miko and Jack knew about the ancient Cybertronian prophecy that was about to come into play. Miko shrugged slightly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. We don't know who…" Miko trailed off and her eyes widened. "You don't think that I'm the Master of Memories, do you?" Jack put a hand on Miko's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions. The bots will help us figure it out, okay?" Jack whispered. Miko nodded slightly then looked around.

"Speaking of which, do you know where they are?"

"They went on a scouting mission about an hour ago. They had found a huge energon deposit that's been left untouched." Jack answered. Miko smiled, knowing that it'd help the bots.

"Aw! We finally get the chance to help and I sleep through it?" Miko whined playfully. Jack laughed and leaned his back against the wall. They continued to talk quietly until Raf and Nicki woke up. A message on the monitor popped up.

"'We're requesting an immediate ground bridge.'" Jack read aloud. Raf walked to the controls and opened the ground bridge. Miko was pulling up her hair as the bots walked through with armfuls of energon cubes. The four humans went up to the railing, watching the different expressions on the autobot faces. They all seemed happy, even Ratchet. Optimus had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Sweet you guys got a ton!" Miko exclaimed happily. When the energon had all been stored Optimus walked up to the children.

"Jack, last night you said something about a prophecy." Optimus stated. Miko and Jack shared a look. Raf and Nicki seemed utterly confused.

"I've never heard of a prophecy." Nicki said. Raf nodded in agreement. Everyone stared at Miko and Jack, waiting to be enlightened. Jack grabbed Miko's arm gently and pressed a few buttons on the device/bracelet, and up popped a small screen with writing on it.

"Miko, you're the only one here able to read ancient Cybertronian." Jack said. Miko's eyes scanned it for a minute.

"A Prime and his Master of Memories, a death and a swipe; will together forever end the darkness of wars and night." Miko sighed. Everyone looked confused so she continued. "One shall stand, one shall fall. One war sentence ends them all." Miko concluded. The screen disappeared and the girl avoided everyone's gaze.

"Which Prime?" Bulkhead asked.

"And who's the Master of Memories?" Arcee asked. Jack looked up at his partner, his eyes were sad.

"There's only one person the Master of Memories could be." He answered, turning towards Miko. Miko looked up shyly at the autobots. Their optics were wide with surprise and they remained unmoving. "I assume since she's my SIC that I might be the Prime the prophecy speaks of."

"But what does the other stuff mean?" Bulkhead asked.

"Someone's going to die from a sword wound," Jack started.

"We will end your war against the decepticons," Miko continued.

"And the last part refers to an old Cybertronian saying." Optimus finished. Everyone was quiet for a few moments, until Raf stepped forward.

"Who's gonna die?" Raf asked quietly. No one had an answer to that until Nicki stepped forward.

"Well standing around talking about it won't solve anything!" she snapped. Everyone looked towards the girl. "We need to get back the rest of our race and build up our strength to get rid of the cons once and for all!" Miko couldn't help but snicker at Nicki's enthusiasm. When given looks Miko just shrugged.

"She's right, though. We need to find the others and plan. If the prophecy is correct, this is the only way to end the war." Miko said. Jack nodded.

"Will you help us?" Jack asked, surprising most of the bots. Arcee stepped forward.

"I can't abandon my partner." She said with a smirk. Jack nodded, smiling as well. Miko's eyes were begging Bulkhead to help.

"I'm in." Bulk said. Bee beeped worriedly.

"Yes Bee, it's going to be dangerous." Miko answered Bee's question. She earned confused looks from everyone. "What? You think Raf's the only one able to speak Cybertronian? Not only am I the SIC I'm the master at communication." Bee beeped, saying that he was in. Ratchet looked at the group and shrugged.

"Fine, but please don't get hurt." Ratchet said, stepping forward. Optimus was the last one, examining what was happening. Jack's heart clenched, thinking that Optimus didn't want to help.

"To regain peace, and for a fellow Prime; I will gladly go into battle with you." Optimus said calmly. Jack grinned, unable to hide the fact that he was ecstatic about their new allies.

"From now on, The Swords of Destiny and the autobots will fight together for peace." Winterstreak said. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee put in their servos as Ratchet and Optimus followed suit. The humans turned ninja and used their swords. The cyberninjas returned their swords to their places. "I must contact Nightshade and tell him what has happened."

"Agreed," Crimsonbreak replied. "But shouldn't someone tell Fowler? I mean, he was the only one who knew about me before Sakura showed up." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Give me Nightshade's coordinates, Miko." Ratchet muttered. Crimsonbreak activated the tracker and found the assassin.

"Guys, we can do this. The war will end soon." Crimsonbreak said, trying to convince her friends. She left through the ground bridge with Winterstreak before anything else could be said. Winterstreak turned to Crimsonbreak and stopped her before she could go any farther. "What?" she asked as she turned to the Prime.

"I don't think you're ready for this." Winterstreak accused gently.

"What makes you say that?" Crimsonbreak questioned, even though she knew she wasn't.

"I've known you for eons; I can read your eyes. You're scared, admit it." his voice was soft. Crimsonbreak averted her eyes, embarrassed that he could tell how she was feeling so easily.

"Well, not everyone can hide their emotions like you." Crimsonbreak shrugged. Winterstreak pulled her close to him.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." He mumbled. Crimsonbreak leaned into him sighing.

"Winterstreak, someone we know is going to die. The prophecy said that." She whispered sadly. They were thankful for the barrenness of the surrounding area. Winterstreak pulled away from Crimsonbreak and looked down at the femme.

"Everything will be fine, trust me." He said. Crimsonbreak nodded.

"I always have." She couldn't see it, but Winterstreak was grinning. They ran off to find Nightshade and hopefully convince him to become an ally. The race was on to find the last of the ninjas, one they couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! Soon I will make a sequel to A New Identity. It's gonna be called It's a Race to the Finish. I'm mainly doing this because of a major time skip I'm throwing in hehe. Thanks for reading! :)

And if you have an idea for some cyberninja names feel free to run them by me! :D


End file.
